1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-concentration talc masterbatch. More particularly, the invention relates to a masterbatch that, when blended with a polypropylene resin, is capable of providing a thermoplastic resin composition suitable for injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of their excellent property balance and moldability, polypropylene-based composite materials containing an inorganic filler, e.g., talc, and/or an elastomer are extensively used in recent years as automotive parts such as, e.g., bumpers, instrument panels, door trims, and pillar trims and as industrial parts such as, e.g., parts for domestic electrical appliances. On the other hand, since these ingredients are generally compounded by resin manufactures before being supplied as a composite material to molding manufacturers, even slight modifications of mold designs necessitate a composite material of a new grade having a modified makeup. There has hence been a problem that this constitutes a serious obstacle to grade integration.
Techniques for overcoming these drawbacks have been proposed. For example, JP-A-63-165439 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d) proposes a technique in which a high-concentration talc masterbatch, a pigment masterbatch, and a polypropylene resin are metered and premixed together before being molded. JP-A-9-25447 proposes a technique in which a high-concentration talc masterbatch serving also as a color masterbatch is used. However, in these references, there is no description concerning mechanical properties. Furthermore, these techniques have a drawback that the masterbatches, which employ a polypropylene resin as a matrix resin, are less effective in reducing the degree of shrinkage and, hence, need to be used in a large amount. Consequently, further improvements are presently desired.
An object of the invention is to provide a high-concentration talc masterbatch which efficiently reduces the degree of molding shrinkage and the degree of thermal shrinkage and brings about satisfactory properties merely when it is melt-kneaded together with a base material within an injection molding machine.
The present inventors made intensive studies in order to eliminate the problems described above. As a result, they have found that a high-concentration masterbatch which gives moldings having a satisfactory appearance, can efficiently control the degree of shrinkage, and is suitable for grade integration can be obtained by incorporating a specific amount of a talc ingredient having a specific particle diameter and a specific amount of a metal soap ingredient into an elastomer ingredient having specific flowability. The invention has been completed based on this finding.
The invention provides a high-concentration talc masterbatch obtained by kneading the following ingredients (A) to (C) together and granulating the mixture:
(A) an elastomer having a melt flow rate of from 0.5 to 150 g/10 min: 10 to 60 parts by weight,
(B) talc having an average particle diameter of from 1 to 15 xcexcm: 40 to 90 parts by weight,
(C) a metal soap: 0.01 to 5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the sum of (A) and (B).
The high-concentration talc masterbatch of the invention is preferably one wherein the metal soap is a compound represented by the formula
(RCOO)nX
wherein R is a hydrocarbon residue having 10 to 40 carbon atoms; X is a metal selected from Li, Na, K, Mg, Zn, Ca, Ba, and Al; and n is 1, 2, or 3.
Furthermore, the high-concentration talc masterbatch of the invention is preferably one wherein the coefficient of decrease in shrinkage degree (K) per part by weight of the masterbatch (MB) added per 100 parts by weight of a base material is {fraction (1/10,000)} or higher and the coefficient of change in flexural modulus (L) per part by weight of the masterbatch (MB) added per 100 parts by weight of the base material is xe2x88x9250 or higher, the coefficients K and L being respectively determined by the following equations:
K=(decrease in shrinkage degree)/(MB addition amount, parts by weight)
L=[(flexural modulus after MB addition)xe2x88x92(flexural modulus before MB addition)]/(MB addition amount, parts by weight).
1. Elastomer (Ingredient (A))
(1) Elastomer Ingredient
The elastomer ingredient for use in the high-concentration talc masterbatch of the invention is used for the purposes of efficiently reducing the degree of shrinkage and bringing about a satisfactory appearance while maintaining or improving impact resistance.
Examples of the elastomer ingredient for use in the invention include ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer rubbers such as ethylenepropylene copolymer rubbers, ethylene/1-butene copolymer rubbers, ethylene/1-hexene copolymer rubbers, and ethylene/1-octene copolymer rubbers; ethylene/xcex1-olefin/unconjugated diene copolymer rubbers such as ethylene/propylene/ethylidenenorbornene copolymer rubbers (EPDM); and hydrogenated block copolymer rubbers such as hydrogenated styrene/butadiene/styrene triblock copolymers (SEBS) and hydrogenated styrene/isoprene/styrene triblock copolymers (SEPS).
(2) Production of Elastomer Ingredient
These elastomers are produced, for example, by the following methods.
(i) Production of Ethylene/xcex1-Olefin Copolymer Rubber
An ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymer rubber can be produced through polymerization using a Ziegler catalyst comprising, e.g., a titanium compound such as a titanium halide, and an organoaluminum/magnesium complex such as an alkylaluminum/magnesium complex or alkylalkoxyaluminum/magnesium complex, an alkylaluminum or alkylaluminum chloride as well as using the metallocene catalyst described in, e.g., International Publication WO 9104257. The polymerization can be conducted by production processes such as, e.g., the vapor-phase fluidized-bed method, solution method, and slurry method.
(ii) Production of Hydrogenated Block Copolymers (SEBS, SEPS)
These triblock copolymers can be produced by the general anionic living polymerization method. An SEBS can be produced by a process comprising successively polymerizing styrene, butadiene, and styrene to produce a triblock copolymer and then hydrogenating the copolymer or by a process comprising first producing a styrene/butadiene diblock copolymer, converting the copolymer into a triblock copolymer with a coupling agent, and then hydrogenating the triblock copolymer. An SEPS can be produced by using isoprene in place of the butadiene in either of these processes.
(3) Properties of Elastomer
The elastomer for use in the invention has a melt flow rate (MFR; 230xc2x0 C., 2.16 kg load) of from 0.5 to 150 g/10 min, preferably from 0.7 to 100 g/10 min, more preferably from 0.7 to 80 g/10 min. In case where the MFR of the elastomer is lower than the lower limit, it gives insufficient flowability. On the other hand, MFR thereof exceeding the upper limit result in molded objects having a poor appearance.
(4) Proportion of Elastomer
The amount of the elastomer ingredient (A) according to the invention incorporated in the masterbatch of the invention should be from 10 to 60 parts by weight and is preferably from 20 to 50 parts by weight. In case where the incorporation amount thereof exceeds the upper limit, a composite material obtained by blending the masterbatch gives molded objects having a reduced flexural rigidity. In case where the incorporation amount thereof is smaller than the lower limit, a composite material obtained by blending the masterbatch gives molded objects which have a poor appearance due to poor dispersion.
2. Talc (Ingredient (B))
The talc, ingredient (B), for use in the high-concentration talc masterbatch of the invention is used for the purposes of efficiently reducing the degree of shrinkage and bringing about a satisfactory appearance while preventing flexural rigidity from decreasing.
(1) Properties of Talc
The talc contained in the masterbatch of the invention has an average particle diameter of from 1 to 15 xcexcm, preferably from 2 to 10 xcexcm. Use of talc having an average particle diameter exceeding the upper limit results in a reduced flexural modulus. On the other hand, talc having an average particle diameter smaller than the lower limit tends to have poor dispersibility.
Values of the average particle diameter can be determined as the particle diameter value for the 50 wt % cumulation read from a cumulative particle size distribution curve obtained by the laser diffraction method (with, e.g., LA920W, manufactured by Horiba Ltd.) or by the light transmission method based on liquid layer sedimentation (with, e.g., Type CP, manufactured by Shimadzu Corp.). In the invention, the former method was used to obtain the curve.
The talc can be obtained by mechanically pulverizing a naturally yielded talc mineral and subjecting the powder to precision classification. A talc powder obtained through rough classification may be further classified.
For the mechanical pulverization, use can be made of crushing or grinding machines such as, e.g. , a jaw crusher, hammer crusher, roll crusher, screen mill, jet grinder, colloid mill, roller mill, and oscillating mill.
The talc thus pulverized is subjected to wet or dry classification once or repeatedly in order to obtain a powder having an average particle diameter regulated to a value within the range specified in the invention. For the classification, use may be made of an apparatus such as, e.g., a cyclone, cyclone air separator, microseparator, or sharp-cut separator. In producing the talc for use in the invention, talc particles which have been pulverized to a specific particle diameter are preferably classified with a sharp-cut separator in order to obtain talc particles of a specific size.
The talc for use in the invention may be one which has undergone surface treatment with, e.g., any of various organic titanate coupling agents, organic silane coupling agents, modified polyolefins by grafting an unsaturated carboxylic acid or anhydride thereof, fatty acids, metal salts of fatty acids, and fatty acid esters for the purpose of improving adhesion to the elastomer or dispersibility.
(2) Proportion
The amount of the talc incorporated in the masterbatch of the invention should be from 40 to 90 parts by weight and is preferably from 50 to 80 parts by weight.
In case where the incorporation amount of the talc is smaller than the lower limit, a composite material obtained by blending the masterbatch gives molded objects having an insufficient flexural modulus. In case where the incorporation amount thereof exceeds the upper limit, a composite material obtained by blending the masterbatch gives molded objects having an impaired appearance.
3. Metal Soap (Ingredient (C))
(1) Metal Soap Ingredient
The metal soap ingredient (ingredient (C)) for use in the high-concentration masterbatch of the invention is used for the purposes of preventing talc aggregation and bringing about a satisfactory appearance and satisfactory properties.
Examples of the metal soap ingredient include compounds represented by the formula:
(RCOO)nX
wherein R is a hydrocarbon residue having 10 to 40 carbon atoms; X is a metal selected from Li, Na, K, Mg, Zn, Ca, Ba, and Al; and n is 1, 2, or 3.
Specific examples thereof include lithium stearate, sodium stearate, magnesium stearate, zinc stearate, calcium stearate, and aluminum stearate and the corresponding metal laurates, behenates, montanates, and hydroxystearates. Especially preferred metal soaps among these metal salts from the standpoints of performance and availability are lithium stearate, magnesium stearate, zinc stearate, calcium stearate, aluminum stearate, magnesium behenate, zinc behenate, and calcium behenate.
These metal salts can be produced by a synthesis method comprising reacting a carboxylic acid compound with a metal hydroxide, washing the reaction product with water, and then dehydrating and drying it (double decomposition method) or by a method in which the reactants are directly reacted without using water (direct method).
(2) Proportion
The incorporation amount of the metal soap ingredient should be from 0.01 to 5 parts by weight, and is preferably from 0.5 to 3 parts by weight, more preferably from 0.8 to 2.5 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the sum of ingredients (A) and (B) in the masterbatch of the invention.
In case where the incorporation amount of the metal soap ingredient is smaller than the lower limit, a composite material obtained by blending the masterbatch gives molded objects having a reduced flexural modulus. On the other hand, even when the incorporation amount thereof exceeds the upper limit, the effect of metal soap incorporation cannot be enhanced anymore, resulting in poor profitability.
4. Additional Ingredients (Optional Ingredients)
Besides the essential ingredients (A) to (C) described above, additional ingredients (optional ingredients) can be added to the masterbatch of the invention in such amounts as not to considerably impair the effects of the invention.
Examples of such additional ingredients (optional ingredients) include antioxidants such as phenolic compounds and phosphorus compounds, weathering stabilizers such as hindered amines, benzophenone compounds, and benzotriazole compounds, nucleating agents such as organoaluminum compounds and organophosphorus compounds, colorants such as quinacridone, perylene, phthalocyanine, titanium oxide, carbon black, azo pigments, red iron oxide, and ultramarine, filler ingredients such as fibrous potassium titanate, fibrous magnesium oxysulfate, fibrous aluminum borate, whiskers of, e.g., calcium carbonate, carbon fibers, and glass fibers, and polymeric ingredients such as high-density polyethylene, low-density polyethylene, propylene homopolymer, and propylene/ethylene block copolymers.
(1) Properties
The high-concentration masterbatch of the invention can be used as a masterbatch for shrinkage control. When dry-blended with a thermoplastic resin composition whose shrinkage is to be reduced, the masterbatch preferably satisfies the following. The coefficient of decrease in shrinkage degree (K) per part by weight of the masterbatch (MB) added per 100 parts by weight of a base material is {fraction (1/10,000)} or higher, preferably {fraction (4/10,000)} or higher, and the coefficient of change in flexural modulus (L) per part by weight of the masterbatch (MB) added per 100 parts by weight of the base material is xe2x88x9250 or higher, preferably +10 or higher, the coefficients K and L being respectively determined by the following equations:
K=(decrease in shrinkage degree)/(MB addition amount, parts by weight)
L=[(flexural modulus after MB addition)xe2x88x92(flexural modulus before MB addition)]/(MB addition amount, parts by weight).
(1) Kneading
The high-concentration talc masterbatch of the invention for use as a masterbatch for shrinkage control can be obtained by evenly mixing and kneading the constituent ingredients described above. Methods for the mixing and kneading are not particularly limited. For example, the masterbatch is produced by a general method in which the ingredients are dry-blended by means of a mixer such as a Henschel mixer or tumbler and the mixture is kneaded with an extruder, Banbury mixer, roll mill, Brabender Plastograph, kneader, or the like at a temperature of from 100 to 200xc2x0 C. An especially preferred kneading apparatus among these is an extruder, in particular, a twin-screw extruder.
(2) Molding
The high-concentration talc masterbatch of the invention for use as a masterbatch for shrinkage control is dry-blended with a thermoplastic resin composition whose shrinkage is to be reduced, and the resultant mixture is subjected to molding. Methods for the molding are not particularly limited, and molding techniques generally employed in the field of synthetic resins can be used, such as injection molding, injection compression molding, and blow molding. However, injection molding is suitable in view of the resultant effects of the invention.
(3) Applications
Since the masterbatch of the invention is a material which has or brings about the performances described above, it can be dry-blended with a thermoplastic resin composition whose shrinkage is to be reduced, before the resultant mixture is molded. The masterbatch is preferably used in applications such as injection-molded objects including exterior or interior, automotive parts, in particular, bumpers, side protectors, over fenders, instrument panels, door trims, pillar trims, console boxes, and the like.